1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for providing a HyperText Markup Language (HTML)-based application and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing an HTML-based application capable of controlling web actions and clients.
2. Discussion of the Background
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional application that uses an image file as a skin file.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional application 10 may use an image file 11, such as, for example, BMP or JPG, as a skin file. As such, when an image file is used as a skin file to cover a portion or the whole of the conventional application 10, the skin file may provide only a simple function of showing an image. Thus, change of a fundamental frame of the skin file may be limited because the application may have predetermined arrangements of controls and functions. Further, the skin file may be required to be previously distributed to the respective user terminals where the application will be executed.
To solve such problems, a technique has been developed that creates an HTML region by installing a web control on a region of an application.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a conventional application that uses an HTML page as a skin file.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional application 20 includes an application region 21 and an HTML region 22.
The application region 21 displays user interfaces, such as an update section 21a, a game execute button 21b, and the like, which are related to business logic of the application.
The HTML region 22 may display an HTML page hyperlinked to a specific web page of the application region 21, image files, advertisements, announcements, and the like.
However, although the HTML page can be loaded in some regions of the conventional application and linked to various application pages to display the application pages in addition to image files, the HTML page may be operated independent of business logic is processed by the application. Thus, the HTML page cannot control clients and provides a simple function of displaying content hyperlinked thereto.
Moreover, since the conventional application secures the HTML region to a predetermined section in the application region, it may be difficult to change the size, design and utility of the HTML region.